Three Days with You
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: Canon/Saat batas waktu berakhir, saat itulah kisah kita hanya tinggal kenangan./SasuSakuNaru/
1. Declaration

"Karena pada akhirnya, setiap wanita pastilah lebih berpihak pada perasaannya daripada logikanya."

-

**Three Days with You**

**© Myuuga Arai**

-

Declaration

-

Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku menghela napas ketika dua kata berkesinambungan itu terucap. Dua kata yang merujuk pada seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata onyx yang mengintimidasi. Tajam. Menusuk.

Dan saat ini, pemuda nyaris-nyaris-sempurna itu datang. Kembali padaku—pada kami.

Pada Konoha.

Aku mengela napas sekali lagi. Ini… permintaanku seumur hidup bukan? Ini keinginanku. Harapanku.

Harapan… ataukah obsesiku? Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu. Karena betapapun kerasnya aku mencari jawaban yang logis di otakku, aku tetap tak menemukannya. Seolah-olah perasaanku abstrak, tak teraba dan tak beraturan. Acak. Kosong.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini yang terbaik. Ini takdir. Ini harapanku.

…tapi inikah yang kuinginkan?

-

"Uchiha Sasuke. Vonis mati."

Aku tersentak mendegar vonis yang dijatuhkan rokudaime. Aku tidak menangis, sungguh. Sudah cukup lama aku menata ulang hatiku, berusaha meyakinkan ini yang terbaik. Ia datang atas keinginannya sendiri tanpa paksaan.

Ia kembali tanpa melupakan sedikitpun sifat seorang Uchiha. Sinis. Arogan. Mengintimidasi. Defensif.

Dan seolah tak memiliki apapun selain kebencian.

Karena itu, saat ini aku cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan.

…_bohong._

-

Tapi kenapa jauh di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, seorang gadis kecil cengeng masih menunggu Sasuke-kun-nya? Masih merindukan kehadirannya.

Masih membutuhkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Memikirkan namanya saja membuatku nyaris menjerit. Dan akupun harus kembali pada realitas—aku mencintainya. Mencintai dirinya dan segala keangkuhan yang diciptakannya sejak lama untuk menutupi segala kerapuhannya.

Huh, bahkan akupun harus menyadari bahwa tak selamanya takdir atau segala macam embel-embelnya itu indah. Karena sekaliun kita berharap, toh kenyataannya harapan itu hanyalah sebuah formalitas di balik sebuah kata memuakkan bernama takdir.

Takdir. Benang merah.

Kenapa harus begitu menyakitkan untuk diriku? Aku muak, aku benci. Harus berapa lama lagi aku mengemban hal menyakitkan yang berdiri di belakang kata-kata bernama takdir?

Lagi-lagi kekosongan dalam hatiku terasa. Hampa dan kebas. Seolah-olah tak ada hal lain yang menyenangkan lagi selain kematian.

Ambil saja nyawaku, Tuhan.

Aku hampir kehilangannya segala yang kumiliki. Orangtua, guru, dan sesaat lagi cintaku.

Cintaku. Pantaskah aku mengatakan hal itu pada pemuda tak memiliki rasa seperi dirinya? Pantaskah aku mengatakannya saat orang lain—sahabatku—mencintaiku dengan begitu dalamnya sampai-sampai kepedihan dalam hatiku semakin menjadi-jadi tiap kali ia menjagaku, melindungiku dalam dekapan hangatnya yang menentramkan?

Dia. Sahabatku. Orang yang mencintaiku. Uzumaki Naruto.

Orang yang bahkan hingga saat ini masih berada di sampingku untuk menghiburku dan menenangkannku kalau-kalau tangisku meledak di sini, di keramaian yang sarat akan ketegangan ini. Padahal aku tahu pasti kalau ia sendiri ingin sekali menangis dan menghambur bersama sahabatnya—cintaku—yang sedikit lagi harus menyelesaikan kisahnya.

Diam-diam kulirik dirinya yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Matanya biru indah itu, yang biasanya selalu berbinar jenaka kali ini kosong, kehilangan seluruh gairah hidupnya.

Sama sepertiku.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Kakashi-sensei yang berada di sisiku yang lain. Mata kelabunya bersinar redup, dan wajahnya yang misterius itu terlihat menahan rasa sakit yang sama sepertiku dan Naruto.

Aku, dia, dan Naruto. Kami semua sama. Tersakiti dan merasa kehampaan melandai relung hati kami.

Tapi ada satu perbedaan diantara kami. Perbedaan yang menyakitkan—terlalu besar hingga terasa menyesakkan. Kakashi-sensei, dan juga Naruto.

Mereka tersenyum. Tersenyum menguatkan sambil menepuk bahuku dengan lembut.

Aku tidak butuh.

Aku tidak butuh itu semua, tidak butuh. Aku bukan gadis kecil cengeng lagi sekarang.

Aku Haruno Sakura, yang telah tumbuh dalam kedewasaan dan dipaksa menjadi gadis kuat karena keadaan yang selalu melandaku—kesepian.

…_kesepian, huh?_

Lantas bagaimana Naruto yang selama ini hidup sendiri?

Bagaimana Kaka-sensei yang selalu berusaha menenangkan kami para (mantan) muridnya padahal hatinya sendiri sakit melihat salah satu (mantan) muridnya harus dihukum mati?

Bagaimana dengan Sai yang selama ini tidak memiliki kesempatan dan dihapus haknya untuk mengekspresikan segala emosinya?

Bagaimana dengan Yamato-taichou yang harus hidup dengan bayang-bayang pewaris ichikage?

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun yang—

Aku menelan ludah berusaha menghadapi kenyataan.

—selama ini selalu sendiri karena salah paham?

Tidak, lebih tepatnya selalu kesepian, karena dendam itu kenyataannya telah memenangkan hatinya daripada cinta yang kami berikan untuknya.

Itu salahnya, 'kan?

Tapi kenapa, kenapa jauh di lubuk hatiku memori tentangnya selalu berputar, membuatku jengah dengan segalanya?

Mengejekku, huh? Menyebalkan.

"Waktu pelaksanaan tiga hari lagi."

Aku menelan apapun itu yang berada di tenggorokanku. Tiga hari, eh? Sanggupkah Sasuke-kun menyiapkan semuanya dalam tiga hari?

Tidak, tidak. Bukan Sasuke-kun yang harus menyiapkan semuanya, tapi kami. Aku.

Sanggupkan diriku menata ulang seluruh memori dan kenangan tentangnya? Menghapusnya, menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Bagaimana ini, Kami-sama?

Aku bahkan tak mampu mengatakan banyak hal, ini di luar batas kemampuanku. Pengorbanan kami…akankah harus berakhir dalam tiga hari lagi? Kenangan kami… akankah hanya menjadi segala sejarah tak terukir yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk diingat?

Kami-sama…, aku ingin sekali menangis.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat menahan tangis. Kurasakan tangan Naruto menggenggamku erat, berusaha menenangkan walau aku tahu ia juga ingin sekali menangis.

Ah, hingga saat ini pun selalu aku yang harus dilindungi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto." huh, lagi-lagi mulutku mengucapkan suatu kebohongan.

Bohong, bohong besar kalau aku bilang aku baik-baik saja setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak merasa sedih. Bohong, semua bohong. Dan kebohonganku yang paling besar—

—saat aku mengatakan aku tak lagi mencintainya.

Saat aku menerima lamaran Naruto dan mengatakan aku telah membuka hatiku untuknya. Itu bohong, semua bohong.

Seberapapun diriku ingin menyangkalnya, aku tetap sadar kalau aku masih, terus, dan selalu mencintainya. Mencintai cinta pertamaku, juga orang yang merebut hatiku sampai akhir.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura-chan…" tangan Naruto terangkat, menyentuh sesuatu di wajahku. Menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir lewat sudut-sudut mataku yang memerah.

Air mata…?

Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau aku menangis. Aku tidak tahu untuk dan mengapa aku menangis.

Aku menangis untuk Naruto?

…_atau Sasuke-kun?_

"…terdakwa akan diisolasi di menara pengasingan sampai hari pelaksanaan berlangsung…"

Kami-sama, lantas bagaimana aku dapat hidup apabila Sasuke-kun mati? Bagaimana aku masih bisa berpikir apabila orang yang selama ini menjadi alasanku untuk menjadi lebih pandai harus direnggut?

Bagaimana, bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun—

"…ditemani seorang medical kunoichi utama di Konoha yang menjadi penanggung jawabnya."

Aku tersentak mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan rokudaime. Rasanya tadi beliau menyebut-nyebut sesuatu tentang medical kunoichi utama—

"Karena itu Sakura Haruno dipersilahkan menjadi pendamping Uchiha Sasuke sampai waktu pelaksanaan."

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa nyeri mendengar perkataan rokudaime. Apa-apaan ini, heh? Sang hokage keenam yang busuk itu bahkan tak membicarakannya dulu denganku!

Kuangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Tubuhku masih bergetar—kali ini bukan karena menahan tangis, melainkan menahan amarah yang membuncah di dadaku.

Berusaha mengabaikan seluruh warga konoha yang menatapku dengan tak percaya, aku pun berkata dengan lantang pada sang rokudaime.

"Saya menolak."

Rokudaime menatapku dengan ekspresi tenang. Aku benci, aku sangatsangatsangatsangatsangat membenci hokage tua itu. Padahal seharusnya ia yang akan mati, bukan Sasuke-kun. Harusnya ia yang menderita, bukan—

Aku tersentak ketika pandangan mataku bertemu dengan orang yang sedari tadi ingin sekali kuhindari.

Mata onyx itu… masih sama. Dingin. Tenang. Defensif. Tajam. Mengintimidasi.

_Kosong._

Hanya dua detik pandanganku bertemu dengannya, karena detik berikutnya aku kembali menundukkan wajahku, tak mampu memandang matanya yang menyiratkan rasa sakit.

Kami-sama…, bagaimana aku mampu melupakannya, kalau pada tiga hari terakhir dalam hidupnya aku harus bersamanya?

"Maaf, Haruno-san. Tapi ini telah menjadi keputusan bersama dalam rapat dewan Konoha."

Aku kembali menegakkan kepalaku dan memasang wajah sinis ketika mataku menatap tajam pria tua itu. Ia masih terlihat tenang, dan aku benci sekali sikapnya yang seolah-olah meremehkanku itu.

Aku baru saja membuka mulut ketika Naruto menginterupsiku dengan suara bergetar menahan marah.

"Ini keputusan sepihak! Sakura-chan bahkan belum pernah diinformasikan untuk menjadi pendamping teme!"

Huh, wajar saja ia marah. Ia pastilah khawatir, karena kenyataanya tunangannya harus bersama dengan lelaki yang dicintai tunangannya selama tiga hari di menara pengasingan.

Benar-benar bukan berita baik untuknya.

"Kami melakukannya berdasarkan pertimbangan, Uzumaki. Keputusan ini final."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Sudut mataku masih menjangkau Kaka-sensei menghela napas dengan berat sebelum akhirnya memberikan pembelaan terhadapku.

"Atas dasar apa Anda memberikannya misi seberat ini?" suara Kaka-sensei—yang kali ini terdengar berwibawa—membuatku tenang. Ia berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini termasuk misi level S—dan terlalu berbahaya apabila Haruno Sakura sendiri yang bertugas."

Aku berterima kasih pada Kaka-sensei dalam hati. Aku tahu ia bukannya berpikir bahwa Sasuke-kun akan menyakitiku. Tapi aku tahu, ia pasti mengerti kalau aku takkan sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke-kun akan dihukum mati kalau saja aku bersama dengan Sasuke-kun di tiga hari terakhirnya.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap mata kejam hitam milik Sasuke-kun setelah mensugesti diriku bahwa itu takkan menyakitkan untukku. Tapi tetap saja, lagi-lagi hatiku terasa melengos melihatnya—padahal saat itu matanya tak sedang memandangku, melainkan menatap mata kejam memuakkan milik rokudaime menjijikan itu. Huh.

Ekor mataku terus mengikuti setiap gesture tubuh Sasuke-kun—yang harus kuakui, ia tetap saja menyilaukan di mataku— sampai akhirnya aku hanya dapat membelalakkan mata tak percaya ketika bibirnya mengatakan kalimat yang paling tak kupercaya,

"Itu keputusanku."

---to be continued---


	2. First Day

_Aku lelah, Tuhan._

_Aku lelah menjalani segala hal yang menyesakkan ini. Aku lelah berbohong pada diriku. Aku lelah berpura-pura menjalani hidup normal. Aku lelah tersenyum palsu. _

_Aku lelah, Tuhan. Sangat.

* * *

_

**Three Days with You**

**© Myuuga Arai

* * *

**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Canon. Sakura's POV. OOC. Romance. Angst._

**First Day**

**.**

**.  
**

Ini hari pertamaku bersamanya. Bersama cintaku.

Tapi sungguh, Tuhan. Aku bahkan tak dapat memungkiri bahwa bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Bukan ini.

_Bukan bersama dengannya di tiga hari terakhirnya._

Aku terbangun dini hari—terlalu pagi untuk jam tidurku yang biasa. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan baru dapat memejamkan mataku ketika tengah malam tiba. Aku benar-benar tak kuasa untuk tidak berimajinasi dengan bayang si Uchiha. Ia terlalu tenang—terlalu kontras denganku yang bahkan tak mampu memejamkan mata sedikitpun, yang pada akhirnya selalu mencuri pandang pada siluet orang yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Di pojok ruangan yang sama dengan_ku_, perlu dicatat.

Ah. Sedikit banyak aku tak begitu merasa heran. Sejak dulu memang selalu aku, 'kan yang tampak seperti orang bodoh di hadapannya? Terlalu kontras dengannya, yang selalu tenang dan begitu menyilaukan.

Tapi bagaimanapun itu, aku tak memungkiri bahwa _ia_ memang begitu indah. Oh, bahkan wajah tidurnya begitu rupawan.

Aku tahu wajahku memerah.

Aku bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa semalaman aku mamandangi wajah tidurnya. Ia benar-benar terlelap—aku bahkan mengiranya tewas kalau saja ia tak bernapas.

Wajah itu tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Masih indah —dengan garis wajah yang tegas seolah menggambarkan pribadinya. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, di satu sisi juga terlihat begitu rapuh. Begitu terluka.

Karena sampai kapanpun, dia tetap Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun yang selalu berlindung di balik pribadi eksteriornya yang kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Yang selalu tampak tak membutuhkan siapapun… tapi di balik segalanya, aku tahu bahwa ia benar-benar terluka.

Lamunanku buyar begitu aku menyadari bahwa saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Secara otomatis, mataku kemudian melirik sudut ruangan, mencari sosoknya yang ternyata masih tertidur pulas di sofa.

_Tidak pernah berubah. Ia masih suka tidur hingga siang hari, hm._

Rasa lapar di perutku membuatku berinisiatif untuk membuatkan makan pagi sekarang. Aku memang terbiasa membuatkan makan pagi untuk Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei selama dua tahun terakhir ini, mengingat mereka berdua terlalu malas untuk membuat makanan sendiri—dan dulu, pada akhirnya makanan instan selalu menjadi pilihan mereka. Well, kurasa Sasuke-kun juga sudah lama sekali tidak makan-makanan buatanku, padahal kalau saja ia tidak pergi, pastilah saat ini team tujuh pun sedang makan pagi dengan tenang bersama-sama.

Diam-diam aku menyeka air mataku yang menetes. Lagi-lagi aku begitu lemah dengan segala kenangan itu. Aku harus sadar, bahwa apapun itu yang kuimpikan takkan pernah terwujud. Karena mimpi memang hanyalah sebatas produk dari imajinasi yang bahkan terlalu menyedihkan untuk dikhayalkan.

Aku menghela napas begitu mendapati bahan makanan telah tersedia dengan lengkap di dapur. Lengkap dengan satu keranjang tomat segar yang di taruh di salah satu sudut lemari pendingin itu. Setidaknya mereka tahu kalau Sasuke-kun tidak akan mau menyentuh makanan tanpa tomat.

Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku membuatkan sup tomat untuk Sasuke-kun. Sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu… hari yang cerah di mana seluruh tim tujuh berkumpul dan memakan masakan pertamaku. Aku bahkan masih mengingat jelas bagaimana ekspresi mereka ketika mati-matian berusaha menelan makanan buatanku, pun begitu indra perasa mereka jelas-jelas menolak makanan itu.

_Ya, kenangan manis memang selalu menghangatkan hati, kan?_ Karena itu tak sepantasnya aku menangisi sesuatu yang seharusnya kukenang dengan senyum.

Dan, baiklah. Kuputuskan saja untuk kembali fokus pada sup tomatku. Mungkin saja, aku dapat membuat Sasuke-kun sedikit tersenyum hari ini.

_Sedikit saja, Tuhan. Buat Sasuke-kun tersenyum._

xXx_  
_

Membangunkan Sasuke-kun yang sedang tertidur sama sulitnya dengan membuat Naruto menjadi diam, atau mengubah Kakashi-sensei menjadi orang yang tepat waktu.

Sepertinya telah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu sejak aku berusaha keras membuat Sasuke-kun yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa terbangun. Dan ya, belum berhasil sama sekali.

Sasuke-kun masih tertidur dengan tenangnya—dengan pulasnya—seolah-olah ia memang sedang berada di rumahnya yang damai dan hangat, bukan di menara pengasingan yang sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan menjadi nyaman. Karena itu, sebenarnya terkadang kepalaku memunculkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh seputar klan Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun" sekali lagi, kupanggil namanya dengan lembut. Situasi seperti ini membuatku sedikit gugup—pun walau sebenarnya aku sering sekali berimajinasi tentang hal ini. Bahwa suatu saat, akulah yang akan membangunkannya ketika tidur untuk membiarkannya sarapan barang sejenak sebelum ia pergi menunaikan misi. Bahwa aku yang ia lihat ketika ia pertama kali membuka mata ketika terbangun di pagi hari.

Bahwa aku seorang Uchiha.

Ah, yang terakhir memang terdengar terlalu muluk. Bagaimanapun, kini statusku bukan lagi seorang wanita single, terlebih seorang Uchiha. Aku adalah seorang gadis yang tak akan lama lagi akan berganti nama belakang menjadi seorang _Uzumaki_, karena itu tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya aku masih mengharapkan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, seorang _missing nin_ berbahaya dari Konoha, meminangku sebelum aku resmi menjadi seorang Uzumaki.

Tidak seharusnya aku mengharapkan hal itu, 'kan? Selama ini yang selalu berada di sampingku adalah Naruto. Yang selama ini menguatkanku adalah Naruto.

Karena itu yang seharusnya kucintai adalah Naruto, bukan orang lain yang bahkan selalu menjadi orang yang paling menyakitiku alih-alih menjagaku.

Tapi aku tak dapat berbohong, Tuhan. Aku tak dapat berbohong dan menyangkal bahwa selama ini hatiku memang selalu memanggil satu orang: Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa selama ini otakku selalu memutar kenangan akan Uchiha itu, bukan orang lain atau bahkan Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei sekalipun.

Karena ketika Sasuke-kun tetap menjadi Sasuke-kun, selama itu pulalah aku masih menjadi Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno yang jahat. Sakura Haruno yang munafik.

Sakura Haruno yang masih mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

Dalam keterdiamanku, kupandangi elok wajah pria yang dihadapanku. Matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang terpahat sempurna, bibirnya yang melengkung lembut, garis wajahnya yang semakin tegas, dan rambutnya yang terjatuh halus di dahinya.

Ia memang Sasuke-kun.

Aku bahkan tak sadar ketika ujung-ujung jariku telah bergerak lembut di wajahnya, seolah dengan sentuhan aku mampu mematri wajahnya dalam ingatanku.

Tapi segala khayalku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat, dan menepis tanganku yang masih berada di wajahnya.

Aku dapat mendengar bunyi 'plak' pelan, dan setelahnya kurasakan tanganku terasa sedikit nyeri karena kontak fisik dengan tangan Sasuke-kun yang terasa begitu kuat.

Tapi di luar semua itu, aku merasa rasa nyeri di hatiku jauh lebih kuat dibanding luka asli di tanganku. Ada perasaan yang menusuk ketika otakku menyimpulkan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-kun barusan adalah karena ia memang tak ingin aku menyentuhnya.

Yang kurasakan, tiba-tiba saja mataku terasa memanas. Tapi aku bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu, dan karenanya, aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke-kun melihat air mataku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku mendengar nada defensif dalam suaranya yang tajam. Matanya memandangku dengan tatapan seolah-olah aku hanyalah orang asing yang sama sekali tak berhak menyentuhnya.

Sekali lagi, dadaku berdenyut sakit.

"Aku..." aku bahkan dapat mendengar nada kegetiran dalam suaraku sendiri. Berusaha mengendalikan keadaan, aku berdeham kecil untuk mendapatkan kembali suaraku yang seperti biasa. "Aku hanya membangunkanmu, Sasuke. Sudah waktunya makan."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun lagi.

.

Pada awalnya, aku dapat melihat Sasuke-kun sedikit terkejut melihat makanan kesukaannya telah tersaji dengan lengkap di atas meja makan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia terkejut karena aku masih mengingat apa yang ia sukai, atau karena yang memasak adalah aku—yang kalau kalian lupa, biar kuingatkan: aku pernah gagal membuat makanan kesukaannya itu dan pada akhirnya membuat ia, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei harus sakit perut.

Tapi segala sesuatunya memang telah berubah. Kini aku bisa membuat sup tomat kesukaannya dengan rasa yang sempurna, dan ia pun, bukan lagi Sasuke-kun yang akan dengan lahap memakan masakanku seperti apapun rasanya. Yang ia lakukan kini hanyalah terdiam sesaat memandangi makanan itu, kemudian menyantapnya perlahan dan kemudian meninggalkan meja makan dengan makanan tersisa. Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun mengucapkan terima kasih—atau 'hn' yang setidaknya merupakan kata ganti "maaf" dan "terima kasih" untuk Sasuke-kun.

Kadang-kadang aku bingung sendiri. Apakah bahkan di tiga hari terakhirnya, ia pun sama sekali tidak mau sedikit saja berkomunikasi denganku? Apakah aku sebegitu mengganggunya hingga ia bahkan tak mau menatapku barang sedetik saja? Atau aku memang benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuknya?

_Kalau ya, kenapa juga harus aku yang ia pilih untuk di bersamanya di sini, di tiga hari terakhirnya?_

Kenapa ia tak memilih yang lain—yang lebih kuat, untuk menemaninya? Kenapa juga ia harus kembali ke Konoha padahal ia tahu bahwa ia hanya akan mati sia-sia di sini?

Kau tidak sepenuhnya berubah, Sasuke-kun. Kau masih kau yang dulu. Kau yang gelap, rapuh, dan menyimpan segalanya untuk dirimu sendiri.

Itu kau.

**xXx**

Matahari mulai bersinar terik tepat ketika aku selesai menjajarkan pakaian-pakaian basah yang baru selesai kucuci di atap menara pengasingan ini. Setelah ini mungkin aku bisa beristirahat sejenak, karena rasanya efek dari tidur terlalu larut mulai menjalariku sekarang. Dan tidur siang sepertinya merupakan pilihan yang baik.

Tapi baru saja aku bergegas menuju ruang tidur, apa yang kemudian kulihat tiba-tiba mengalihkan fokusku.

Sasuke-kun terlihat begitu serius melihat sesuatu di balik sakunya. Alis matanya melengkung dan menjadi satu, tapi sorot matanya sama sekali tak bisa mengelabuiku. Ia terlihat begitu lembut—dan damai. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang... tak pernah ia lihat. Tapi sebaiknya, kuputuskan saja untuk tak mau ambil pusing. Semua orang memiliki rahasia yang tak mau dilihat orang lain, kan?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara Sasuke-kun yang terdengar tanpa emosi membuatku tersentak kaget dari lamunanku.

Sedikit gugup, tanpa sadar aku menyelipkan anak rambutku di belakang telinga, berusaha meredam keterkejutanku. Matanya masih mengawasiku dengan tajam, seolah-olah aku adalah musuh yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Kali ini, kubiarkan mataku menerawang jauh ke dalam bola mata hitamnya yang sepekat berlian hitam. Ke dalam matanya yang tajam, indah,dan begitu menghipnotis.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-kun tersentak kaget, kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kejadian terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan tak dapat melihat apapun, dan hanya tersadar ketika tiba-tiba tangannya yang dingin berada di leherku, mencengkramnya dengan kuat—dengan napsu membunuh.

"Sakura..." suaranya masih tetap tenang dengan nada datar yang terjaga. Tatapannya kini bukan lagi tatapan intens milik Sasuke-kun, karena yang kudapati sekarang adalah tatapan pembunuh dengan bola mata merah menyala.

Dan saat itulah aku merasa begitu tak berdaya. Aku benar-benar tak mampu melawannya. Bibirku terbuka sesaat, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi yang kudapati kemudian, diriku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka yang mungkin akan diabaikannya begitu saja.

"Sakura..." ia berbisik lemah di sudut telingaku. Napasnya yang hanyat menyapu leherku yang terasa dingin di bawah cengkramannya. "Berhentilah."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Berhentilah... menatapku seperti itu." -dan kemudian, yang terakhir kulihat adalah tiga tomoe-nya yang berputar sebelum gelap menyergapku.

* * *

_Karena tidak semuanya,_

_berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan._

* * *

Malam telah larut ketika aku terbangun di atas ranjang.

Yang kudapati di sekitarku lagi-lagi hanyalah beberapa perabot sederhana yang terlihat tua namun masih kokoh. Dinding di sekitarku masih berlapis cat putih usang yang di beberapa bagiannya telah mengelupas.

Dan yang paling menonjol; hawa di ruangan ini masih sama—masih hawa muram yang membuat perasaan tak enak.

Di atas segalanya, otakku dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku masih ada di menara pengasingan. Sepertinya salah besar kalau aku berharap segalanya hanyalah mimpi buruk, yang kemudian ketika aku terjaga dari tidurku nanti, aku dapat mengawali hari dengan normal kembali. Terbangun di pagi hari, bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei,kemudian menjalani misi.

Seharusnya semudah itu.

Kemudian aku akan tersenyum hangat menyambut Sasuke-kun kembali, memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama tim tujuh bersama.

Seharusnya sedamai itu.

_...tapi hidup memang tidak pernah sesuai dengan keinginan kita, iya kan?_

Karena realita yang harus kujalani adalah perbandingan terbalik dari apa yang kuinginkan. Karena tidak ada waktu untuk membuatkan Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei sarapan. Tak ada kesempatan untuk menyambut Sasuke-kun. Dan tidak ada kata 'baik-baik saja' saat ini.

Tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan lagi menjadi wanita yang lemah. Tidak lagi, stelah semua kejadian menempaku dan memaksaku untuk menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Tidak lagi, setelah selama ini yang kudapati adalah sakit.

Menghela napas, aku mulai merasakan udara yang dingin merasuki tenggorokan, meluncur begitu saja hingga tanpa sadar aku terbatuk kecil. Angin malam memang membuat kita merasa tidak sehat.

Berjalan perlahan, aku pun menuju jendela besar yang terbuka di ruangan itu. Terkadang berada di sini terasa seperti berada di sebuah istana tua, kalau saja aku dapat bebas keluar dan bermain di hutan, hanya saja segel yang dibuat oleh hokage keenam itu terlalu kuat untuk kurusak.

Mataku menangkap pemandangan indah lewat jendela yang terbuka itu. Langit hari ini cerah, dan di antara bulan yang tengah mengintip di langit-langit itu, jutaan bintang membentang bersamanya.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku berjalan cepat menuju atap menara dengan tergesa, seolah-olah aku akan kehilangan segalanya apabila aku tak sampai secepatnya di sana. Tapi aku memang benar-benar ingin melihat bintang, karena itu aku bahkan tak memikirkan apapun lagi ketika akhirnya aku sampai di sana—di atap menara dengan naungan bintang.

Tapi dia, Sasuke-kun, ada di sana. Dengan tangan berada di kepalanya untuk menyangga, dan posisi santai menatap langit. Matanya terfokus pada taburan benda langit yang mampu bersinar sendiri itu, pikirannya tampak menerawang jauh.

Dan aku, seolah terlupa dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi siang, hanya berdiri terpaku menatapnya.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa aku baru saja menanyakan sesuatu.

Dan seperti biasa; reaksinya datar._ Apa lagi yang kuharapkan?_

Tapi ketika ia mengatakan "hn" dengan suara pelan, aku tahu bahwa itu berarti ya. Karena itu setelah berusaha keras mensugesti diriku untuk maju, aku duduk dengan perlahan di sampingnya. Kali ini matanya terpejam.

"Dulu kita—tim tujuh—sering melihat bintang bersama, _ne,_ Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Dan masing-masing dari kita akan mengucapkan permohonan ketika ada bintang jatuh melintas, kau ingat?"

"...hn."

"Sampai sekarangpun, aku masih menebak-nebak apa yang kau minta, Sasuke-kun." aku membiarkan segalanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Yang kurasakan hanyalah gejolak yang memaksaku untuk berbicara, menumpahkan apa yang selama ini kupendam. Tentang kerinduan. Tentang rasa yang tersakiti.

_Tidakkah kau mengerti, Sasuke-kun?_

"Jujur saja, kadang-kadang aku masih mengharapkan semuanya seperti dulu. Bersama-sama menjalani misi berempat, tertawa, tumbuh bersama." aku bahkan dapat mendengar suaraku mulai gemetar. "Aku masih memiliki angan-angan yang begitu naif."

Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke-kun mendengarkan omonganku. Yang aku tahu, ia ada di sini. Di hadapanku. Di sisiku.

"Kau pernah bermimpi, Sasuke-kun? Apakah kau merindukan kami?-sekali saja, Sasuke-kun. Apakah kau pernah merindukan kami sekali saja?" buliran air mata yang terasa panas membasahi pipiku yang memerah.

"...hn."

"Apakah kami berharga untukmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"...apakah itu penting untuk ditanyakan, Sakura?"

"JAWAB SAJA, SASUKE-KUN! DEMI TUHAN, JAWAB SAJA!" suaraku meninggi seiring rasa sesak di dadaku yang semakin menjadi. "AKU SELALU JADI ORANG BODOH YANG MEMIMPIKAN SEGALANYA, TAPI AKU BAHKAN TAK TAHU APAKAH KAU MEMILIKI SEDIKIT SAJA RASA RINDU PADA KAMI!"

Aku memeluk lututku yang gemetar, merengkuh diriku sendiri seolah-olah dengan melakukannya, aku akan menemukan sedikit saja perasaan terlindungi.

"Kami menyangimu, Sasuke-kun... sangat. Tempatmu adalah di sisi kami, Sasuke-kun. Di tim tujuh."

.

.

.

_Malam ini,_

_kuhabiskan dengan menangis di hadapanmu._

_Membiarkan segala tameng yang menyelubungiku hancur di depanmu._

_Hanya agar kau tahu-_

_-kami menyayangimu._

.

.

.

"Hn."

* * *

_to be continued._

-X-

**A/N:**

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Berapa lama saya enggak mampir? Berapa lama? Berapa lamaaaa?_

_Well, kalau dihitung-hitung, mungkin akan bikin kalian tambah pengin nabok saya. Jadi skip saja pertanyaan saya di atas~_

_Dan hei! Apa kabar? Mungkin saya terlambat sekali kalau bertanya: ada apa aja di ffn sekarang? Hihihi, maaf ya. Saya memang ketinggalan jaman. #bah_

_Err, anggap saja saya 'mulai bangkit dari tidur panjang' saya. Karena Insyaallah, setelah ini saya akan mulai rajin (err, ga janji juga sih) dalam mengupdate ;D_

_doakan saya yaaaa._

_Terima kasih telah membaca._

**Myuuga Arai**


End file.
